Say What!
by The Normal Twit
Summary: It's not a nice feeling when you watch something and realized you have been replaced and cast for someone better, perhaps? Well the cast of Total Drama have a lot to say on the matter. Next up: Taylor VS Amy.
1. Chapter 1

Say What?!

01: Courtney VS Emma

* * *

Courtney looked around, sheer whiteness surrounded her. "Does this background NEED to be white?" She squawked at the camera man, "And why is she so late?" Courtney moaned, as she had been doing, getting so into she didn't notice Emma eventually was right beside her.

"Ahem." Emma coughed, with a slightly confused expression. "Why am I here talking to some kid? I have things to do, please hurry this up." Courtney was a gape at Emma's tone.

"Do you know who I am?! I am-" Courtney's gleaming persona disappeared when Emma interrupted her.

"A washed up reality hasbeen? I've heard. Why am I here? Should I just leave?" Emma turned around and Courtney pounced on Emma, taking her by surprise, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Why were you on RR?" Emma looked surprised at the mention, "Why not me?! She's boring, borderline abusive and not a fan favourite! RR may have been a different show but you get Owen, Noah, Geoff and freaking Leonard? Who the HELL wanted him back?" Courtney was seething and more facing towards the camera rather than Emma.

"Okay, look. I have accomplished more than you, you are just a CIT. STILL. It's been years and you aren't an official counsellor and you still boasted about it until that World Tour season!" Emma chortled, "I am also actually nice and organized and have been doing something with my life."

Courtney laughed evilly, her eye was twitching so much even Emma was concerned to an extent. "Of COURSE you've accomplished more," Courtney said, her gesticulations going askew and as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Don't smile!" She barked at Emma, "Anyway, you are two years older. So, duh! In two years I will have accomplished-"

"Nothing? Maybe another TD stint? RR could pick you up if you want?" Emma smirked.

"Ugh! I'll, I'll spread rumours!" Courtney tried to be threatening, but Emma was still smirking and exerting confidence, Courtney's anger was rising.

"I'll sue you for serious deformation of character. And assault if you keep if up. Surely, you know the law?" Courtney nodded, but Emma rolled her eyes. "So naive to the world." Emma sighed, "You don't know the law, the loopholes or anything you just have people to do it for you."

"Lindsay...is naive." Courtney's eyes were shut, she was shaking. **"SO HOW AM I?!** At least I am not mean and abusive to family members!" Emma stared at Courtney, who sighed and slapped herself on the cheek. "That was bad!"

"Okay, I'd say this was fun but...it wasn't. Anyway, I have got a phone call." Emma turned to Courtney, "Stop getting so worked up and enjoy life." Emma told Courtney, before the two burst out laughing, Courtney ended up on the floor laughing.

"See you again some time?" Courtney queried.

"All I hear is...I won." Emma then walked out.

Courtney gasped and then looked at camera, "Okay, so you got someone who is just as good as me, but ew Noah?! Come on girl, get some standards." Courtney shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2

Say What?!

01: Taylor VS Amy

* * *

"Uhm. Like, CLEARLY I am gonna win!" Amy yawned, walking in. "Eugh. Can we just end this now?" Amy said upon seeing Taylor, who gasped, and began to glare at Amy. "So...you gonna speak or-!"

"Ugh!" Taylor let a long grown, "Like! Daddy wouldn't make me do this!" Taylor mumbled, "But like, why are you so rude to your sister? Like, she is the pretty one, I mean if you had my mom...yeah, she sucks."

Amy gasped. "Did you just...just defend Lamey?!" Amy screeched, Taylor rolled her eyes. "You have like never won anything! At least my mom likes me!" Taylor let out a cackle.

"Like, my mom loved me enough to let my dad buy ME a trophy store! I win at life. Now, I have a manicure to get to, and you clearly don't have much else because like, have you seen you?"

Amy gasped and tackled Taylor. "Oh, not my highlights!" Taylor cried, the two were equal at fighting and were clawing at each-other causing scratches. Taylor looked at her designer shoes, and looked teary eyed.

"Uh...what's up with you?" Asked Amy.

"NO ONE RUINS MY SHOES!" Taylor roared, slapping Amy before suddenly hopping up. "You are like abusive! And no one even likes you, not even your own sister! She said she didn't have ONE!"

Amy laughed. "Oh my gag! Why would I care about her opinion? Anyway, like who does your extensions. Wow..." Amy's eyes almost lit up, Taylor just groaned. "Uh, what?!" Amy shrieked.

"Like, my hair is so awesome. Yet another loser wants to copy it." Amy slapped Taylor's fake nails right off, causing her to shove Amy to the floor, discard her heels and kick Amy.

"Ow!" Amy groaned, trying to feebly kick. "At least I don't lose everything!" She rebutted. "Including the race! And mommy still gives ME an allowance." Taylor was a gape.

"WHAT?! Unfair!" Amy grinned at Taylor's reaction, "I have so got to call her!" Taylor then did so, "Yeah, mom! I NEED an allowance! Please! Please! Well like...YOUR NO FUN!" Taylor yelled into the phone before ending it.

"Some people..." Amy tutted.

"I know, right?" Taylor agreed. "Wanna go out for coffee? Not that trashy place, my mom goes there."

Amy laughed. "So does, Lamey! Pfft. And it's not even that good." Amy walked off screen, "Are you COMING or are you gonna be slow like Samey?!" Taylor laughed, but quickly glanced at the camera.

"I so won something!" Taylor fist pumped, "In your face, MOM."


End file.
